kirbyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Kirby-Kumpel
Willkommen Kirby-Kumpel! Wir freuen uns, dass du dich bei uns eingefunden hast und hier fleißig mitarbeitest! :) Um dich besser zurechtzufinden, haben wir dir hier eine kurze Übersicht zusammengestellt, damit du so schnell wie möglich die gewünschte Seite findest. Wir, die , stehen dir jederzeit zu Fragen zur Verfügung. Stell mir eine Frage, wenn du eine hast! Viel Spaß wünscht dir -- MtaÄ (Diskussion) 17:09, 5. Aug. 2010 Groß- und Kleinschreibung Hi - ich hab jetzt viele deiner verfassten Artikel angesehen, die mir auch gefielen. Allerdings musste ich ständig die Groß- und Kleinschreibung korrigieren und Satzzeichen einfügen. Wäre es vielleicht möglich, diese automatisch einzubauen? Das würde sehr viel Zeit sparen! Freue mich auf die Neuerungen --Marc-Philipp (Talk) 07:13, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Hi erstmal^^ ja ich hatte es nie besonders mit groß/klein sorry ich werde nun besser aufpassen freue mich helfen zu können und auch das euch meine artikel gefallenKirby-Kumpel 07:17, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Freut mich, dass du meine Bitte berücksichtigst :) - wenn du Fragen hast, kannst du, wie oben steht, hier fragen. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 07:20, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Natürlich berücksichtige ich sie keine sache soll doch auch alles ordentlich aussehen auf diesem tollen wiki^^Kirby-Kumpel 07:22, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC) RE: Tut mir Leid Kein Problem (als ich angefangen hab hab ich auch mal so 'nen Fehler gemacht). Nitzudan(Diskussion) http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/meerundmehr/images/7/73/Metroid-Icon3.gif 17:37, 7. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Dank dir eine Frage: Könntest du sachen wie z.B rollnit oder sowas mit mehreren informationen wie z.B ähnliche arten oder letzter auftritt erster auftritt?Kirby-Kumpel 17:39, 7. Aug. 2010 (UTC) RE: Mehr Infos Ich kann durchaus, aber ich denke, dass ich dafür momentan nicht die Zeit finde. Ich muss mich auch dafür entschuldigen, dass ich die Artikel, die du schreibst, durchgehend nachbearbeite, aber ich denke, du verstehst, dass ich nur Versuche, die Rechtschreib- und Grammatik-Fehler zu korrigieren. Wenn ich Zeit finde, dann werde ich das natürlich tun (wenn es nicht schon ein anderer getan hat). MfG, Nitzudan(Diskussion) http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/meerundmehr/images/7/73/Metroid-Icon3.gif 17:51, 7. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Natürlich versteh ich das ist auch nicht schlimm das du das verbesserst im gegenteil :)Kirby-Kumpel 17:59, 7. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Kategorie:Stub Bitte nicht die Kategorie, sondern die Vorlage einfügen - entweder über das Menü oben oder durch die Kurzform . Marc-Philipp (Talk) 10:58, 8. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Okay man lernt nie aus :)Kirby-Kumpel 11:05, 8. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Anfragen in de.wikia In de.wikia.com beantworte ich eigentlich keine Kirby-Fragen, zudem ignoriere ich die dort am Wochenende eigentlich. Wenn du was bzgl. des Kirby-Wikis fragen willst, musst du hier fragen - nutze diesen Link. Kann ich aber auch erst heut abend, wenn ich heute beantworte, beantworten. Tendenziell antworte ich in meinen "Freizeit-Wikis" schneller, aber auch nur, wenn sie sich auf die Wikis/Themen beziehen. Von daher: Morgen kommt eine Antwort, wenn die Frage hier steht. l8r Marc-Philipp (Talk) 11:42, 8. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Waddle Dee-Adoption Wirf mal einen Blick hierein. Scrolle nach unten und du findest dort viele verschiedene Waddle Dees zum adoptieren. Such dir einfach das Bild eines der Waddle Dees aus und pack es auf deine Benutzerseite und schon hast du einen neuen Freund ;) . Schikado (Diskussion) .~* SEGA *~. 14:11, 10. Aug. 2010 (UTC) RE Wie ich sehe, hast du bereits viele gute Helfer und einen Waddle Dee angeschafft. Sry, das ich letztes Mal nicht gleich geantwortet hab. Da war ich nämlich schon offline. Nun zu der zweite Frage: Wenn du einen Artikel umbenennen willst, klicke oben in der Leiste auf Warp-Stern-Transport (ist ne lustige Kirby-bezeichnung fürs Verschieben ^^) und gebe beim Ziel den Namen von Knuckle Joes Vater ein (aber bitte auf Groß/Kleinschreibung achten, danke :) ). Dann noch auf den roten Knopf drücken und fertig. Schikado (Diskussion) •SEGA• 13:42, 14. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Dateien Wenn du irgendwelche Bilder herunterlädst, achte darauf, dass du diese nicht verkleinert, sondern in voller Größe herunterlädst. Du erkennst verkleinerte Bilder daran, dass sie meinst eine Zahl und einem Pixelwert dem Bildnamen vorangestellt haben (180px-bla.png) - die gibts größer, und größer ist im Falle von Bildern (fast) immer besser! Marc-Philipp (Talk) 15:39, 26. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Vom englische. Kirby-Wiki. Da gab es das Bild. Und den Text habe ich selbst geschrieben, nicht übersetzt, da ich ja alle Anime-Folgen kenne (Glaube ich, vielleicht habe ich ein paar vergessen, die meisten kenne ich also.).Marcoluss 19:06, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Butons: Gut.Marcoluss 17:50, 2. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Lord Beilchen Aber alle anderen Knights enden ja auch mit "Knight". Deswegen passt Axe-Knight doch besser. Außer dem stimmt es ja auch. "Lord Beilchen" klingt doch etwas langweilig, außerdem heißen die anderen ja auch nicht "Lord ...", den da würde der deutsche Name fehlen. Sonst müsste es ja heißen bei Mace-Knight zum Beispiel "Lord Keule" oder so.18:11, 8. Sep. 2010 (UTC) RE:Eine Frage Ich glaub ich weiß was du meinst.Du darfts nich direkt auf neue Seite gehen sondern du musst bei Animer direkt auf Folge bla bla bla und dann Uploaden.So hab ichs jedenfalls gemacht. RE:Eine Frage Ich glaub ich weiß was du meinst.Du darfts nich direkt auf neue Seite gehen sondern du musst bei Animer direkt auf Folge bla bla bla und dann Uploaden.So hab ichs jedenfalls gemacht.Meta-Knight2000 12:55, 17. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Auch hy xD ää danke deine Benutzerseite ist aber auch nicht ganz ohne, aber sie ist lang was ich garnicht mal so schlimm find ist er witzig. mahst du die Geschichte eigentlich immerweiter ? Grüße deine http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100903110416/kirby/de/images/e/e9/Schirm.gif Scorpionsstachel füttert unseren rosa Freund 12:12, 11. Nov. 2010 (UTC) AA gut zu wissen xD Du überlegst also noch hihi ;) ach und was ich dich fragen wollt was findest du an meiner Benutzerseite eigentlich so cool?(wollt einfach nur fragen) http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100903110416/kirby/de/images/e/e9/Schirm.gif Scorpionsstachel füttert unseren rosa Freund 16:24, 11. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ja xD ist sozusagen mein haupt Wort im Inet. Und die Bilder ja hast recht ohne Bilder ist eine Benutzerseite nur halb so gut! hmm wie gehts dir eigentlich so?(mir fällt nichts mehr ein xD) http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100903110416/kirby/de/images/e/e9/Schirm.gif Scorpionsstachel füttert unseren rosa Freund 18:55, 11. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Oh ja hoffentlich wird das wieder! Naja mir gehts auch nicht so gut ich war nemlich in der Schule im Sprotuntericht und hab eine fiese Zerrung am Bein geholt dann dürfte ich früher nach hause Woo xD. aber ganz ernst ich hasse sport :( http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100903110416/kirby/de/images/e/e9/Schirm.gif Scorpionsstachel füttert unseren rosa Freund 16:52, 12. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Naja in letzder zeit zogg ich am meisten Pokemon Mystery Duongeon 1 und 2. Dann Final Fantasy 13. noch Super mario Iland 1 naja und ich spiel extrem oft Kirby's Pinball Land is halt ein guter zeitvertreib (Reim oO xD) http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100903110416/kirby/de/images/e/e9/Schirm.gif Scorpionsstachel füttert unseren rosa Freund 18:07, 12. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ja so is es nunmal xD. du lädst wieder was hoch cool. Ich seh grad ein Let's Play von Paper mario 2(langeweile) http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100903110416/kirby/de/images/e/e9/Schirm.gif Scorpionsstachel füttert unseren rosa Freund 18:14, 12. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Geile lieder einfach nur geil Episch hihi. Und paper mario 2 ja is ein RPG game und rate mal mario ist aus Papier xD hihi http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100903110416/kirby/de/images/e/e9/Schirm.gif Scorpionsstachel füttert unseren rosa Freund 18:52, 12. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ja habs mir grad durchgelesen (was heißt lesen steht ja fast nichts ausser ... xD) hmm wie gehts woll weiter ich weiß es nicht *überleg xD. naja weiß nicht warum aber ich geb dir mal den Stream zu paper mario hier xD http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100903110416/kirby/de/images/e/e9/Schirm.gif Scorpionsstachel füttert unseren rosa Freund 19:01, 12. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Du kennst Aligator1024 geil naja kenn in ja nur wegen Kirby's Fun Pak fand in dann immer Symphatischer und jetzt schau ich regelmässi vorbei xD und zu der geschichte "Spannung" xD http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100903110416/kirby/de/images/e/e9/Schirm.gif Scorpionsstachel füttert unseren rosa Freund 19:17, 12. Nov. 2010 (UTC) nein ohne scheiß ich mag Stumpf Stumpf wirklich er ist cool und wen man mal genau ist der normalste gener in Kirby er ist ein Baum. geschichte geil^^ wie meinst de das soll ich auch eine Bilderstory machen?? ach wie findest du eigentlich meine Sig ?? http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100903110416/kirby/de/images/e/e9/Schirm.gif Scorpionsstachel füttert unseren rosa Freund 19:24, 12. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Nun das ist doch leicht ich neheme die URL von dem Bild das ich haben will zum beispiel jetzt mein Bild http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100903110416/kirby/de/images/e/e9/Schirm.gif die fügst du einfach ein das bei deine Signatur ein dann probier es mal aus. cool du magst beide Stumpf Stumpf und meine Sig^^. gut ich mach jetzt ne Bilder geschichte hmm hihi *überleg* http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100903110416/kirby/de/images/e/e9/Schirm.gif Scorpionsstachel füttert unseren rosa Freund 19:36, 12. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Is ja mall geil witzig xD xD geil. hey kennst de auch Biep121 der is richtig geil xD. (ich fang jetzt mit meiner Bidergeschichte an sie handelt von Bolli) http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100903110416/kirby/de/images/e/e9/Schirm.gif Scorpionsstachel füttert unseren rosa Freund 20:06, 12. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Er ist aber trozdem geil beleidige Biep121 nicht xD ja ich bin so gespannt wie es bei dir weiter geht. und mach dir doch mal ne Sig deine ist so leer (halt dein name und Disku)^^ http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100903110416/kirby/de/images/e/e9/Schirm.gif Scorpionsstachel füttert unseren rosa Freund 20:22, 12. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Hy!! hasst de dir schon meine Bildergeschichte durchgelesen und wie findest du sie. deine is biss jetzt nicht schlecht aber was sagt der Typ eigentlich xD http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100903110416/kirby/de/images/e/e9/Schirm.gif Scorpionsstachel füttert unseren rosa Freund 14:51, 13. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Achso er sagt Krankern xD und ja ich mach meine Weiter aber ich überlege noch wies weiter geht ^^ was ist eigentlich deine lieblingfähigkeit meine ist Schirm http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100903110416/kirby/de/images/e/e9/Schirm.gif Scorpionsstachel füttert unseren rosa Freund 15:56, 13. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Cool übersetzung xD meine hab ich auch grad weiter gemacht hihi. Ich benutze auch am meiste Hammer weil der so stark ist aber meine klieblingsfähigkeit bleibt trozdem schirm^^ http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100903110416/kirby/de/images/e/e9/Schirm.gif Scorpionsstachel füttert unseren rosa Freund 16:11, 13. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Aha spannende stelle aber schafft Midna diese Plizviecher zu besiegen. also wie findest de meine ich hab zwar nur 2 Bilder aber das liegt daran das ich grad ein bild Sprite hihi und mal ernst mach dir doch mal ne Sg oder überlegst de immernoch ^^ http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100903110416/kirby/de/images/e/e9/Schirm.gif Scorpionsstachel füttert unseren rosa Freund 16:23, 13. Nov. 2010 (UTC) äääääääääääääääää hihi äääääääääääääääääääääää (frag nicht) du kriegst das mit der Sig nicht hin soll ich dir eine machen sag mir nur was du willst OK http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100903110416/kirby/de/images/e/e9/Schirm.gif Scorpionsstachel füttert unseren rosa Freund 16:55, 13. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ok hier http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20101113152808/kirby/de/images/a/af/PrincessShroob.gif Kirby http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20101112183203/kirby/de/images/0/04/Finsterstern.gif Kumpel http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20101112183338/kirby/de/images/5/51/DarkFawful.gif Diskussion kopier das einfach in deine Signatur feld falls es dir gefällt wen nicht mach ich ne andere gefält se dir den jetzt http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100903110416/kirby/de/images/e/e9/Schirm.gif Scorpionsstachel füttert unseren rosa Freund 17:12, 13. Nov. 2010 (UTC) hm test? xD(Kirby-Kumpel 17:14, 13. Nov. 2010 (UTC) du musst deine alte sig auch löschen dann musst de die hier markieren rechtsklick drauf ubd dann auf eigentschafften gehen dann kopiest du die URL und gehst auf einstellungen beim sig fehlt machst de auch rechtsklich und klikst auf einfügen und dann auf speichern dann probier es nochmal aus ^^ http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100903110416/kirby/de/images/e/e9/Schirm.gif Scorpionsstachel füttert unseren rosa Freund 17:19, 13. Nov. 2010 (UTC) wie man alles löscht markieren und dann halt löschen wie man auch alles andere löscht http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100903110416/kirby/de/images/e/e9/Schirm.gif Scorpionsstachel füttert unseren rosa Freund 17:42, 13. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ja gut lassen wir es ,;( http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100903110416/kirby/de/images/e/e9/Schirm.gif Scorpionsstachel füttert unseren rosa Freund 18:44, 13. Nov. 2010 (UTC) naja Ok du schaffst es einfach nicht die URL zu kopieren und sie dann bei einstelungen in das feld unterschrift zu setzten aber egal xD http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100903110416/kirby/de/images/e/e9/Schirm.gif Scorpionsstachel füttert unseren rosa Freund 19:50, 13. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Test? http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20101112183203/kirby/de/images/0/04/Finsterstern.gif 09:20, 14. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Test2?Finsterstern.gif 09:24, 14. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ....Test 5003 -_-http://de.kirby.wikia.com/index.php?title=Benutzer_Diskussion:Kirby-Kumpel&action=edit 09:27, 14. Nov. 2010 (UTC) achso danke das du die lieder magst hab gestern meine Seite kommplett neu aufgelegt weil sie so verrutscht wahr! werd wahrscheinlich auch keine Bildergeschichte mehr machen oder erst wieder spätter aber naja http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100903110416/kirby/de/images/e/e9/Schirm.gif Scorpionsstachel füttert unseren rosa Freund 13:33, 14. Nov. 2010 (UTC) schade sie geht nicht mehr weiter *trauern* an so na spannenden stelle wie unfähr *schnief* http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100903110416/kirby/de/images/e/e9/Schirm.gif Scorpionsstachel füttert unseren rosa Freund 13:37, 14. Nov. 2010 (UTC) schnief* aber lass wenigstens Midna deinen Beschützer drauf http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100903110416/kirby/de/images/e/e9/Schirm.gif Scorpionsstachel füttert unseren rosa Freund 13:39, 14. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ää OK dann frag doch n Admin oder so http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100903110416/kirby/de/images/e/e9/Schirm.gif Scorpionsstachel füttert unseren rosa Freund 13:43, 14. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ja hab ich gelesen hihi xD http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100903110416/kirby/de/images/e/e9/Schirm.gif Scorpionsstachel füttert unseren rosa Freund 13:47, 14. Nov. 2010 (UTC) hihi^^ http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100903110416/kirby/de/images/e/e9/Schirm.gif Scorpionsstachel füttert unseren rosa Freund 13:50, 14. Nov. 2010 (UTC) dann bleib doch einfach den ganzen tag nebenbei on und schau mal regelmässig vorbei http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100903110416/kirby/de/images/e/e9/Schirm.gif Scorpionsstachel füttert unseren rosa Freund 13:55, 14. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Oha waren die so schlimm brutale welt xD http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100903110416/kirby/de/images/e/e9/Schirm.gif Scorpionsstachel füttert unseren rosa Freund 14:00, 14. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ich will dich mal was fragen! du vergötterst Midna ja richtig (nicht das ich sie nicht mögen würde nein sie ist witzig) aber warum magst du sie so? oh und naja ENDE xD http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100903110416/kirby/de/images/e/e9/Schirm.gif Scorpionsstachel füttert unseren rosa Freund 14:08, 14. Nov. 2010 (UTC) achso naja aber mal im ernst wen man Midna ohne das spiel zu kennen sehen würde, würde man denken sie wär Böse aber da ich mir grad das LP dazu anglotze weiß ich jetzt aber mal im ernst Midna ist schon geil aber irgendwie fehlt bei ihr was! Und will geheimmnis wissen will wissen geheimnis xD http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100903110416/kirby/de/images/e/e9/Schirm.gif Scorpionsstachel füttert unseren rosa Freund 14:12, 14. Nov. 2010 (UTC) so der letzde schlif halt irgendwas extra besonderes oder so ich weiß auch nicht wie ich das erklären soll Oo (zum beispiel das sie im spiel nicht stirbt oder so) http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100903110416/kirby/de/images/e/e9/Schirm.gif Scorpionsstachel füttert unseren rosa Freund 14:16, 14. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ich mein im spiel ich kenn sie gut weil ich mir ja das LP grad anschaue bin grade da wo sie stirbt voll traurig http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100903110416/kirby/de/images/e/e9/Schirm.gif Scorpionsstachel füttert unseren rosa Freund 14:23, 14. Nov. 2010 (UTC) jep die stelle ist soo traurig aber mal im ernst die geilsten Charas sterben doch immer ausser bei FF13 ich hasse Sehra frag nicht wieso ich hasse sie nur es ist so scheiße das sie wieder aufwacht RGG http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100903110416/kirby/de/images/e/e9/Schirm.gif Scorpionsstachel füttert unseren rosa Freund 14:28, 14. Nov. 2010 (UTC) achh warum nur *wein* http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100903110416/kirby/de/images/e/e9/Schirm.gif Scorpionsstachel füttert unseren rosa Freund 14:38, 14. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ich weiß aber als Wolf sied Link geiler aus finde ich jetzt ma so ne xD http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100903110416/kirby/de/images/e/e9/Schirm.gif Scorpionsstachel füttert unseren rosa Freund 14:44, 14. Nov. 2010 (UTC) auch von den attacken her halo kehle durchbeissen ämm und ja midna gähnt voll oft wen sie auf dem wolf sitzt http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100903110416/kirby/de/images/e/e9/Schirm.gif Scorpionsstachel füttert unseren rosa Freund 14:49, 14. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Zu viele nicht-Kirby Bilder Du hast momentan nicht-kirbyrelevante-Bilder, nach den Richtlinien sind aber nur 5 gestattet. Such dir fünf raus und teil mir mit welche es sind, damit ich meinem Bot sagen kann dass er die nicht löschen darf. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 13:24, 14. Nov. 2010 (UTC)